The Thorns of a Beautiful Rose
by lingfeng
Summary: Two new girls from America are starting at Seigaku, one posing as a boy while the other is a shy girl. Both are tennis players but what are their connections to two regulars in the boys' tennis club?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pit, pat, pit, pat came the sound of the tennis ball. I heard the sound of the ball hit the wall and head back to me. My name is Rieko Cheng and I just moved to Japan from America with my parents and older sister. I am trilingual, allowing me to speak in English, Japanese, and Chinese freely. My father is Chinese while my mother is Japanese. My mom got a job offering here that she couldn't refuse, so here we are! My sister and I are going to start school tomorrow at Seishun Gakuen's High School Section, which is renowned for their tennis club, so I'm practicing my tennis skills. Rimiko, my sister, and I were the best tennis players at our old school, both boys and girls regular teams. We've played tennis for as long as we can remember, starting at the age of three. We were both aggressive players and were very strict with our teammates. If I am correct, every time I walk onto the court, someone would tremble in fear of my catch phrase, which was, "20 laps around the courts now!" Although my sister is older than me by two years, my skills surpass hers, making me captain, or should I say Buchou of the tennis team and her vice-captain. Rimiko is a 3rd year student, making her a 12th grader, while I'm a 1st year student, making me a 10th grader. Both of us put our studies before our extra-curricular activities, so we are at the level of college academics right now. Along with tennis, I attend martial arts classes such as karate, judo, Xiao ling, and I also like to practice kendo. I like being able to move around while Rimiko is good at sitting down and doing things. She loves sewing, art, music, and of course, singing. Well, enough about my sister and me. Our father is the owner of a chain of tennis equipment stores while our mother is a well known tennis coach, which brings us back to the point of us moving to Japan and me practicing tennis in the backyard of our mansion. Rimiko and Mom went to pick up our uniforms for school, so I'm stuck practicing against the wall, although it is a bit of a challenge when I am blindfolded and listening to a song on my iPod. Oh wait, did I just hear a car pull up the drive way?

"Honey, we're home!" Mom called out. After I took off the blindfold, I ran into the mansion. I caught a glimpse of a school uniform that was in Rimiko's hand. There was a skirt. A foam green colored skirt. That happens to be short...

"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed while running up the stairs into my room, and locked the door.

"Come out Rei," my sister quietly said at the door," this uniform is mine, not yours. You get to wear the male uniform since you did register under the mane of Rei. Besides, the principle gave you special permission, remember?"

"What exactly is that thing?" I stared straight at the short green skirt.

"That, Rieko-chan, is part of the girls' school uniform," Engo-san replied," Unless you want to register as a male and wear the boys' uniform, you are to wear this skirt to school everyday."

I took no time to think and replied," Hai, I'll register under the name of Reimitsu, my tennis alias. Can I request that I wear my cap to school everyday?

Nodding, the principle answered and then turned to Rimiko and asked her, "I take it that you wouldn't mind wearing a skirt?"

"Hai, wearing a skirt is just fine with me," nee-chan replied.

"Alright then, pick up your uniforms on Sunday and I'll be seeing you on Monday with your new schedules. Thank you for taking the time to come."

"Thank you for having us at this school on such a short notice."

"The pleasure is all mine. After all, we are gaining two exceptional students who might be able to take both tennis regular teams to Nationals this year. See you on Monday."

"Sayonara, Engo-san," both Rimiko and I chimed in unison.

"Oh right...I kinda forgot...gomen," I said while rubbing the back of my head. Did I ever tell you I have a split personality? Actually, three way personality. Most of the time I am cheerful and childish, forgetting many important things. Then there are the times I become sadistic, going on a blackmailing rampage for no reason at all. My last personality only shows up when I am mad or the subject is on tennis. Let's just say 20 laps around the tennis courts are only a few laps compared to what I make my team mates do in the States and I think I landed a guy with a coma after making a comment about my seriousness in tennis. I'm pretty sure he is still in the hospital recovering...and that accident was a year ago...I started taking anger management classes after that...but they don't help a lot...Anyways, back to the conversation.

"It's okay. By the way, what should I call you at school?"

"You can just call me Rei. You call me that at home all the time because it's my tennis alias. It shouldn't be a problem unless you slip and call me Rei-Chan...Which you do sometimes..."

"Okay and you are going to try out for the boys' tennis club right?"

"Yep, I didn't win 5 consecutive tournaments for nothing, one of which was a tournament for college students."

"That's right. You beat that boy Echizen in that tournament right?"

"That boy Echizen was my doubles partner from 1st grade to 6th grade, remember?"

"Yeah, and your first kiss. I still remember the date. It was Novem-"

"RIMIKO!"

"Okay okay. I won't say anything about that anymore. But too bad you lost to him during the U.S. Open...He beat you in the last match of that tournament right? Oh well...Hmm... Should I try out for the girls' team?"

"Of course, you rock and I wanna see their faces when you do the twist serve" 

"Hai, konbanwa. See you in the morning."

"Alright, but nee-chan, you will be more open at our new school right? It has been several years since you last saw HIM."

"Demo..."

"Please, for me? At least try." I did the my cute face that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay, I'll try for you but don't expect a lot from me."

"Whee!! I knew nee-chan would agree. Konbanwa!"

"Konbanwa."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Umm... this is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the Prince of Tennis characters but I do own the Chengs and I wish I own Tezuka.

------------

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Hai, kaa-san. We're just going to school. Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were sending us off to live in Germany again or something," I answered Mom's question.

"I'm just being precautious Rei dear. Your hair is hidden under your cap?"

"Check."

"Writing utensils?"

"Check"

"Bento?"

"Check"

"And your three tennis rackets?"

"Check, check, and check. Why aren't you fussing over Rimiko? She's only two years older than me!"

"Because Rimiko is ten years more responsible and mature than you."

"..." I was speechless as Rimiko exited the house.

"Come on Rei, we don't want to be late for our first day of school."

"Oh lighten up Rimiko, its only 7:00a.m. We have plenty of time to get there."

"...Tennis practice starts at 7:30 and we need to get forms for signing up."

"Race you to school!"

10 minutes later...

"Yes! I win!" I shouted...a little too loud.

"Shush Rei; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves..."

"Phfft. You're just a sore loser...Rimiko, what are you staring at?

"It's HIM..."

"NANI? It's not possible! I mean how can HE show up in our lives if you are just getting over Him. But it's okay. You've changed and you're using our father's surname, where else you used a made up name in Germany. He'll never figure out who you are if you don't say anything." While I was rambling, Rimiko looked at Him with a dreamy face, remembering all the memories that they had created in That Country.

"You're right Rei. I'll just keep calm and let you do all the talking."

"Of course I'm right. I'm alw-wait did you just say I'm right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...Okay then. Just follow my lead. Oi! Is this Seishun Gakuen High School Section?" I called out hoping someone would hear me.

"Yep, although it everyone calls it Seigaku. I haven't seen you guys before. Are you new? Nya!" A bouncy red-headed boy with a band aid on his face said.

"Hai, we're new. My sister Rimiko and I just transferred over from the States. Is the tennis club practicing? Can my sister and I watch the team play or practice or whatever and then can you help us find the principle's office?"

"Sure! Come with me. Nya! I'll introduce you to all the regulars, our coach, and our manager! Hey guys! This is umm..."

"Reimitsu Cheng but you can call me Rei!"

"Okay then Rei-kun! This is Rei and his sister Rimiko! They just moved here from America and they wanted to watch us practice! Nya! Let's say our name, year and class and tell them our playing styles! I'm Kikumaru Eiji. My style is serve and volley! I'm in year 3 class 8."

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, vice-captain of the tennis club. Counter puncher. Year 3 class 1," said a guy with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

""Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan! I'm an aggressive baseliner. Year 2 class 11," Said a tall guy with spiky black hair.

"Fshuuu...Kaidoh Kaoru. Counter puncher. Year 2 class 7," said a guy with a green bandana.

"Inui Sadaharu. Serve and volley. Year 3 class 6," said a guy with glasses that give off a glare and a notebook in his hands.

"Ohayou. I'm Syuichirou Oishi. Also a counter puncher. Year 3 class 2. Douzoyoroshiku," the guy with the weird haircut said.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'm the manager to the boys' tennis club as well as the girls' tennis club. Year 1 class 1," a girl with 2 long braids stated in a cheery tone.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Buchou and an All Rounder. Year 3 class 1," HE said in an icy tone.

"Oi. What happened to O-chibi?"

"He's late again. According to my data, he would be sleeping in right now."

"Oi, Inui. How would you know?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." That data guy gives me the creeps. shudder

"Anyways, I'm Reimitsu Cheng. I am an All Rounder and I'm gonna be in year 1 but I don't know what class so...And I LOVE to play tennis," I introduced myself.

"...I am Rimiko Cheng. I play serve and volley. I am going to be in year 3," Rimiko managed to say.

"Rimiko?" I barely heard Tezuka say. I know Rimiko heard since her hearing is better than mine, which is saying something since I have very good hearing. I decided to save Rimiko from being found out.

"Hey, don't you guys need to practice?"

"Hai. Regulars! 20 laps around the courts and we'll meet in the locker rooms during lunch for practice."

"Anyone who runs a lap more than a minute long with have to drink my Penal Tea," Inui stated with a pint of red liquid that looks lethal.

"Say, can Rimiko and I run with you? We didn't get the chance to do our morning warm up today because we woke up late," I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure Rei-kun! But won't it be hard to run 20 laps in your school uniform and won't your cap fall?"

"Iie, Rimiko and I are used to it and I doubt my cap would fall...Well she might not be used to wearing a skirt when running but I think we'll be fine. Thanks for caring though."

"Alright then, Sakuno-chan can use the timer and write down our times," Fuji-senpai said.

"O-okay then. On your mark, get set, Go!" Sakuno said. Rimiko and I managed to be in the lead by ten seconds by the time the first lap was over, getting us the time of forty-five seconds. We kept at the same pace until the last lap, when I had a sudden burst of energy and shot forward, resulting in me being first to finish by several seconds. Rimiko can't run too fast or else her leg injury would work up again. I'll tell you more of that injury later, seeing how Eiji just finished his last lap along with everyone else on the regular team. He's gonna take us to the principle's office to get our schedules.

"Here it is! Good luck! Nya!" And with that, he walked off to homeroom.

In the Engo-sensei's office

"Good to see you here Rieko-chan, Rimiko-chan. Here are your schedules and I have gotten two volunteers who have your first class, so they will be showing you to your classes. They are right outside the door. Their names are Fuji Syusuke and Ryuzaki Sakuno. You should follow them after school as they are also part of the tennis club," Engo-sensei said the second Rimiko and I got comfortable in our chairs. He handed us the schedules and was about to dismiss us when I said.

"Demo, can you please give both of us a form for tennis?"

"How stupid of me. Here you go. Two forms for tennis club, one female and one male. The intra-school tournament is a week from today. Best of luck to both of you," and with that, we were dismissed. Outside the principle's office, we were met with two cheery faces, namely, Fuji-senpai's and Sakuno-chan's faces.

"Konnichiwa Fuji-senpai, Sakuno-chan," I said. Sakuno blushed and looked down like she did when we met during tennis practice.

"Konnichiwa Rei-kun. Shall we go 1st period?" While we were talking, Fuji-senpai and Rimiko already left.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am having a hard time thinking of what to write for the 4th chapter, so if you can message me in anyway to give me some ideas, that would be great. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PoT characters. However, the Chengs belong to me.

Chapter 3

Rimiko's POV

"Rimiko-san, Reimitsu-kun is not really Reimitsu is he?" Fuji-kun asked me after walking for awhile from the principle's office.

I started stammering,"W-w-what do you mean? O-of course he's Reimitsu-kun!"

Fuji-kun's smile stayed on his face as he calmly replied,"Reimitsu is actually your sister. She found the school's skirts too short so she went under the alias of Reimitsu to avoid it and she want to be a male regular too because she found the girls team too easy. Am I correct Rimiko-san?" He got it right on target. Rieko's first day hasn't even started and her disguise is busted. "Of course, I won't say anything about it to anyone. I want to see how long the charade would last."

"Arigato Fuji-kun. I guess you're not called a prodigy for nothing."

"Eh?" Fuji let his smile slip for a second but I still saw the look of surprise. "How did you know I'm a prodigy? Wait, tell me later. We're here, 1st period English." Fuji knocked on the door and the teacher told us to enter. I showed my schedule to the teacher who introduces himself as Yamaguchi-sensei. He told Fuji to take a seat and told me to go to the front of the class.

"Minna, this is Cheng Rimiko. Do you prefer to be called Cheng-san or Rimiko-san?"

"Rimiko is fine," I said in a small voice.

"Okay then Rimiko-san. Don't be shy. Introduce yourself to the class."

"Konnichiwa. My name is Cheng Rimiko and I am 14 years old. I just transferred to Japan from America because of my mother's job. I can speak and write Japanese, English, Chinese, German, Spanish, and French fluently. I like sewing, art, music, sing, and play tennis. My brother also goes here and he's a 1st year. Dozoyurushiku," I mumbled. I hated to talk in front of a big group of people so introducing myself or presenting something in front of a class is basically my worst fear.

"Well that certainly is something Rimiko-san. Is there any questions?" The sensei drawled out. Half the class raised their hands. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Is your brother cute?" I laughed nervously.

"It's your opinion since I wouldn't say he's cute or ugly."

"Ian?" Sensei called on the next hand.

"Are you single?" He asked with a hopeful smile. All the hands that belong to males went down except for one.

"Yes, I'm single, but I am not looking for a boyfriend either."

"Last question, Tezuka."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I-I don't think you do."

"Okay Rimiko-san. You can sit down now. We're studying complex sentences right now. Raise your hand if you need any help." Unfortunately, the only seat open was right next to Tezuka, but at least Fuji's on my other side. The teacher went on with his lecture and I noticed something wrong. I raised my hand and the teacher called on me.

"Yes? Rimiko-san?"

"That complex sentence you're writhing is wrong. What you are writing is a compound sentence. Compound sentences have coordinators like and, so, for, and so forth. Complex sentences have subordinators such as because, when, after, before, since, although, and so forth. Your sentence, 'He played football, so she went shopping' is a compound sentence. An example of a correct complex sentence would be, 'When he turned in his homework, he forgot to give the teacher the last page.'"

"...Tezuka, say something!" Sensei looked shocked that I would point out a mistake to him, an English teacher. So HE is the brains in English huh?

"She's right you know," was the cold reply. The teacher looked baffled at the reply and erased the sentence, starting a new correct one. I got a long day ahead of me. Joy...Notice the sarcasm.

Meanwhile with Rei and Sakuno...Rei's POV

"So...Sakuno, who's that o-chibi guy that Eiji-senpai was talking about?" I asked out of boredom. Normally, I wouldn't care, but Sakuno seems to blush too much to actually start a conversation.

"Oh, Eiji-senpai calls Ryoma-kun that. He's in all your classes so you'll see him in a few minutes. I used to have the biggest crush on him, but it passed. Just a word of advice, tell your sister not to get too close to him. I was hated by a lot of people during Jr. High because I was one of his few friends and the only female one. After he came back from U.S. open, he changed. I think he seems happier then before and more open to other people. I wonder what happened to him there." My eyes widened as I processed what she said. Echizen was always surrounded by fan girls and his first name is Ryoma. Rimiko and I were always hated by the fan girls even though it's probably because of the countless pranks I pulled on them...But still...Echizen didn't tell me he's living in Tokyo...I'll ask just to be safe.

"Is Ryoma-kun's last name Echizen?"

"Hai. Ryoma-kun's father is the famous Echizen Nanjiroh, or better known as the Samurai." I am going to kill that boy when I see him and when he is dead; I'll kill him again just to see him suffer... That was my sadistic side if you haven't noticed...THAT STUPID BOY NEVER TOLD ME HE GOES TO SEIGAKU!!! Oh well...At least I get to see him again. Thinking back to when Sakuno-chan mentioned the U.S. Open, I mentally laughed out loud. I guess that shows you how people can change when they are getting closer to their ultimate goal. Beating me was...I think number three on his goal list. Number two is to be able to compete in the Wimbledon, while number one is to beat his dad. The only thing that boy ever thinks of is tennis..."Oh, we're here. 1st period's teacher is Suzumi-sensei. It's mathematics." With that, Sakuno knocked on the door to the classroom. She walked in with me right behind her. When I saw the teacher, I was surprised. She looked so happy it scared me.

"Hi there! You must be the new transfer, Cheng Reimitsu! My name is Nishimoto Suzumi, but you can call me Suzumi-chan. Suzumi-sensei or Nishimoto-sensei makes me sound old. Go ahead and introduce yourself." She took a deep breath after that, seeing how she said all of that in one breath. Yup, she is high on something.

"Ohayou! My name is Cheng Reimitsu and I just transferred here to Japan from the States. I'm half Chinese and half Japanese, so I can speak and write English, Japanese, and Chinese fluently. I absolutely LOVE to play tennis. I'm also a martial arts specialist. I am a 3rd degree black belt in karate, a Xiao Ling master, and a Judo and Kendo champion. My older sister, Rimiko, is also attending Seigaku but she's a 3rd year. Dozoyurushiku!" I said in a happy voice while scanning the room under my cap. I found my target, and he just so happened to be looking outside until I mentioned tennis. I wonder if he actually cares about anything aside from tennis. I smirked when he saw it was me. Too bad all he did was stare...

"Alright, who wants to help Rei-kun around the school today?" Everyone raised their hands except for one...Yup...It was Echizen. "Oookay then...Since Ryoma-kun 'volunteered', he'll be Rei-kun's guide for the day. Raise your hand Ryoma-kun. Rei-kun will sit next to you."

"There's no need sensei. Rei already knows me," was the reply that Echizen gave her added with a smirk. He's as arrogant as ever. Man, I forgot how much that annoyed me.

"Good to see you too, Echizen. By the way, I want a rematch after school today. I wanna see how much you improved," was my cocky remark.

"Cocky as ever."

"And you are arrogant as ever."

"Copycat"

"Look who's talking. That hat of yours was mine and you stole it."

"...Why are you wearing a cap anyways? It's against the school rules."

"Cuz the principle said I can. Gotta problem with it Echizen?"

"..."Ha, one point for me!

"...Okay...Rei-kun please take the seat beside Ryoma-kun. Can you do these problems for me? I want to see how far in Math you are," the somewhat dumbstruck teacher said.

"Sure, whatever yah say sensei." I finished all the problems in less then 10 minutes and there were at least 50 questions. Needless to say, the only one that wasn't shocked by my speed was Echizen. Honestly, can that boy be shocked by anything? Grr...My new goal in Japan is no longer to beat Echizen once again but to shock him at something...That will be hard...Anyways; the bell rang shortly after I finished the questions. While everyone was packing up their bags, I turned to Ryoma and said," Alright, Echizen, show me the way to our next class. It says on my schedule that it's P.E. What do we do during P.E. anyways?"

"You'll like it. Trust me." Leave it to him to not answer one of the easiest questions I throw at him.


End file.
